chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Society Of America
"The JSA are basically a group of super-soldiers."— Jonas Stephen Scott about the group The Justice Society of America (often abbreviated as JSA) was an organization of superheroes operating in 1942. According to Sander Storm, they are the greatest secret force the United States has ever known. As of 1942, the JSA had a training academy in D.C. Their emergence was an influence to The Dominators' arrival on Earth in 1951 for reconnaissance in order to determine if meta-humans would be considered a threat. History Early Activities The Justice Society of America was formed by the United States as a top secret organization comprised of various individuals with unique abilities ranging from meta-humans to sorcerers, to fight the Nazis during World War II. They would be sent to fight battles that regular soldiers could not and would be regarded as the single greatest fighting force the country had ever known. They operated in a headquarters where they would receive orders by phone by the President of the United States himself. They also possessed a training facility in Washington D.C. disguised as an abandoned warehouse. The original known roster of members included Commander Storm, Todd Rice/Obsidian, Courtney/Stargirl, Charles/Dr. Mid-Nite and Rex Tyler/Hourman; the latter served as the team’s leader. At some point during the war Olive Hashimoto/Vixen was also recruited into the JSA. World War II Original timeline: At some point during 1942 The Justice Society of America, or at least Rex Tyler, encountered a group of time travelers known as the BSSSD and became a trusted ally. Together they also had frequent encounters with rogue time traveler Jonas Stephen Scott/Reverse-Flash. After a fatal encounter that saw all the BSSSD killed except for Cody Martin/Heat Wave at the hands of Reverse-Flash, Hourman discovered the speedster's plan. Following instructions from Cody Martin, Hourman took their ship and traveled to 2016 to stop their initial arrival in 1942. Current timeline: The Justice Society of America first encountered the BSSSD after the latter team impersonated OSS agents in 1942. When Sander Storm attempted to explain the situation he was knocked out by Commander Storm. A fight then broke out between the JSA and the Legends in which the latter were defeated due to their inability to function as a team. The group later watched the imprisoned BSSSD argue among themselves. Vixen suggested getting rid of them, but Rex believes they might as well try to get some answers out of them. Henry questioned the group with Storm volunteering himself to explain everything, explaining to the JSA, that they are time travelers and that his dog tags, handed down from Steel to his father to Sander himself, alongside personal events in Storm's life that only he would know to serve as proof. The JSA released them and they explained that a future version of Rex himself told them that something bad was going to happen in 1942. Rex explained their mission to them which was stopping the plans of Baron Krieger. They then allowed the BSSSD to leave 1942. Later at a bar in Germany, Vixen's, who had scouted ahead, cover was blown when the BSSSD attacked. The rest of the JSA arrived and together the groups managed to fight off the Nazis. Claiming that they were there to rescue the JSA on the Waverider the group decided to work together to retrieve an artifact which Hitler desired called the Askaran Amulet: an item possessing great power that could possibly win him the war. Krieger was planning to attain the amulet during an exchange in the Faintebleau forest. The two groups then decided to attack the exchange and retrieve the amulet. During the battle however Krieger, using a special serum given to him by Jonas Stephen Scott which turns him into a hulking beast, managed to defeat both the JSA and Legends and capture Berry Figgenbottom Jr and Vixen. On board the Waverider, the BSSSD argued with the JSA on what to do next to save their teammates. Heather Montoya and Rex in particular debated on how best to move forward: Rex wanted to go all in and strike to finish the mission, but Heather wanted to focus on saving Vixen and Berry Jr properly. Douglas Davenport (who had appointed himself the leader of the Legends) concedes and agrees with Heather's plan. Passing the title of captain to her, allowing her to guide the teams. The groups attacked the location where Vixen and Berry Jr are being held and managed to rescue Vixen and Berry Jr. Meanwhile, Commander Storm and Sander managed to kill Krieger with an Allied artillery strike. Sander however was severely injured as the two were caught in the strike zone and due to his hemophilia Sander was unable to heal his wounds as well as others. Fortunately Berry Jr managed to save Sander by giving him an injection of the serum that Krieger had had which he modified, saving Sander's life and giving him powers similar to his grandfather's. The two then departed. Sometime later Reverse-Flash attacked and mortally wounded Rex and taking the Amulet. Vixen found him with Rex's last words being "Time traveler" as a devastated Vixen grieved. She later channeled that grief into revenge and anger as she joined the BSSSD to find Rex's killer. Despite Rex's death and Olive Hashimoto's disappearance the JSA continued to exist. Cold War After the second world war concluded, the Justice Society of America, and America overall, lost friendship with the Soviet Union. The Justice Society continued to fight the Iron Curtain over central and eastern Europe. In 1951, due to being comprised primarily of meta-humans, the actions of the Justice Society of America drew the attention of the "Dominators" a race of extraterrestrials who feared meta-humans as a threat to their own kind. They visited Earth and began abducting and experimenting on people to see into their memories, and deduce if indeed meta-humans were indeed a threat. While they did perceive them a threat they worked out a truce with the humans that if the meta-humans didn't do anything they considered hostile, the Justice Society of America included, they would leave humanity alone. Dr. Mid-Nite, Commander Steel and Stargirl discovering the Spear of Destiny with Andrew Davenport. In 1956, the Justice Society of America were sent by President Eisenhower on a mission in Leipzig. Obsidian, however, wasn't trusted due to the charged times and his homosexuality, and so was left behind. In Leipzig, the JSA was joined by Andrew Davenport and found the Spear of Destiny, after which they broke it into four fragments. Andrew split them among the four, keeping one and sending the other three to different time periods for safekeeping. As a result, the JSA was disbanded and Todd was left the sole remaining member who retired. In 1987 when the were tracking an aberration caused by Scott andVictor Krane, Sander and Olive visited the training facility only to find it abandoned. There, Olive also found a photograph of the original team, herself included. When an elderly Obsidian confronted them both he revealed the fate of the JSA to them before helping them on their mission. Post-Cold War Growing up Dr. Sander Storm would hear bedtime stories of the JSA's actions from his sister, Scarlett, including his brother Commander Henry Storm, who became one of his idols. Sander became quite knowledgeable of their activities after studying government leaks and recorded eyewitnesses accounts, as well as information from his father's stories of his own sister's actions during the war. Sander would use this knowledge while a member of the BSSSD. Spear of Destiny Dr. Mid-Nite was sent to Chicago in 3000 A.D. where he worked as a researcher for cybernetic implants. He was even able to use the advanced healing technology of the time to restore his vision. He was found by Andrew Davenport who had been turned evil by the Legion of Doom. At first, Andrew pretended to seek out the fragments per a claim that a sinister group was after it. Dr. Mid-Nite insisted that the spear was safer apart and in pieces though Andrew said that the Vanishing Point would be best though was caught in his lie as he had before claimed the Time Masters couldn't be trusted. Andrew then dropped his charade and attacked Dr. Mid-Nite and demanded his piece though Mid-Nite refused and claimed he wouldn't find it. However, Andrew correctly deduced that he had hidden the fragment inside himself due to his new field of work before tearing him open, killing him, and taking the fragment. He was then found by the BSSSD when they detected the fragment's location, and they found that he managed to write "Andrew" on the ground in his own blood before he died, letting them know who was responsible. Stargirl had been taken to 507 A.D. where she settled in Britannia but found the land to be a savage one. To better protect her fragment of the spear, she took on the persona of the legendary wizard Merlin and then fashioned the land into the legendary Court of Camelot with King Arthur and Guinevere using the spear fragment's reality-altering power. Over time, she had fallen in love with Arthur. The BSSSD arrived as they tracked the spear which she had hidden inside the fabled Sword in the Stone. They told her of Dr. Mid-Nite's death and she told them about the JSA's final mission when they located the spear and went off to three different times with Andrew Davenport's help. However, Victor Krane and Andrew Davenport arrived to try and steal it. They held Camelot and Arthur for ransom if she didn't surrender the spear to them. The BSSSD decided to stay and help fight off Krane and Andrew, who they captured, and saved Arthur and Camelot from their grasp. Courtney gave the fragment to the BSSSD for safekeeping but chose to stay in Camelot as there she found a new home and she loved Arthur. Commander Storm had been sent to 1965 Manhattan where Andrew told him that he had to assume a new identity to protect the spear. He gave Andrew his dogtags and asked him to make sure they found their way to his son. He went and worked his way to NASA where he hid his fragment of the spear in the flag Neil Armstrong planted on the moon in order to insure that it remained safe. However, Jonas Scott learned of this and infiltrated the Apollo-13 crew in 1970. Commander Storm re-met Andrew and the BSSSD and they worked together to try and keep the spear from falling into Scott's hands. He considered using the time ship to take him back to 1956 and make it so he never left his wife and son but Olive told him that doing that could change his son's fate and possibly threaten Sander's existence. When the ship had to be angled a certain way to re-enter the atmosphere, he sacrificed himself to have the Waverider and the crew get back to Earth safely. The team later attempted to destroy the Spear but Cody betrayed them and the Legion got the spear and created a new reality where they were in power and the BSSSD work for them. But Cody manages to get the BSSSD memory and they fight the Legion of Doom with Olive being killed by Zack Martin and the Spear being destroyed. Known Members Former Members Rex Tyler/Hourman (leader; deceased) Olive Hashimoto/Vixen (left to join the Legends) Todd Rice/Obsidian (retired as of 1987) Commander Henry Storm (operating in 1970; deceased) Courtney/Stargirl (operating in 507) Charles/Dr. Mid-Nite (operating in 3000; deceased) Known Allies Former Allies Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Heather Montoya/White Canary Bionicstorm Naldo Montoya Douglas Davenport Gideon Cody Martin/Heat Wave Sander Storm/Steel Berry Figgenbottom Jr/The Atom Andrew Davenport Olive Hashimoto/Vixen Known Enemies Former Enemies Legion of Doom (inactive) Jonas Scott/Reverse-Flash (leader; erased from existence) Darkstorm Victor Krane (deceased as of 2016) Krieger (deceased) Andrew Davenport(under mind alteration; rejoined the BSSSD) Category:Groups